Doctoral Winter
by Integrity FTW
Summary: It's a simple matter, really. Jin hates the festive season of winter, including its holidays. Especially Christmas. Everything about it makes his life as a doctor harder. He knew nothing would ever sway his opinion about it...or so he thought. JinxAnissa.


**Originally written for ChaosMorning's contest.**

-

Snowflakes gently started falling from the sky, caressed by the delicate breeze, reminding all the Waffle Island inhabitants that winter was here. Thick clouds seemed to be complacent in the sky, as they remained there day in and day out. Young children participated in snowball fights and snowmen's construction. Adults shoveled snow and garrulously awaited the upcoming seasonal festivals.

Jin hated, not disliked, hated winter. Well not winter exactly, he hated Christmas. People always got carried away on the winter festival, staying out too late, not dressing warm enough, or just neglecting their health during the season of sweets and cheer. That meant long hours at the clinic dealing with upset children and stubborn adults.

-

"No, I don't want it!" The small girl complained as sat in the corner of the room. Ramsey's face was sympathetic for the child while Jin looked like he was about to snap the syringe he was holding in half. The girl had her arms folded, her hands covering her shoulders.

"Now Chloe…" Ramsey was hunched over, talking to the stubborn child.

"NO! I don't care if Santa doesn't bring me presents!"

"It's not that Santa won't bring you presents it's that your immune system will gradually weaken, leaving you vulnerable to viruses, which are plentiful this time of the year, and in the end making you unable to even enjoy a single moment of your day." Jin spoke quickly, curtly, and it was easy to identify the cold frustration in his voice. Chloe's eyes grew wide like saucers before she burst into tears.

"I wanna go home! The doctor's scary!" She cried curling up into a tight ball. Jin sighed as he closed his eyes while rubbing his temples. Honestly he couldn't stand kids. That's why he didn't become a pediatrician.

"Chloe, there's nothing you need to worry about." A familiar soft voice reached Jin's ears causing his eyes to open. He was careful to make it look natural. Showing his surprise would do no good at the moment.

Before he opened his eyes he knew who it was. Whenever she was around a delicate scent of nature would follow her. Not like dirt, or the rough parts of nature, more like the petal of a flower or the fresh scent of rain. The entrancing bouquet was strong, Jin couldn't help but notice. He was always in the clinic. The scent of disinfectant and plastic would always be dominating until she came to visit. Then the sharp medicinal scent would be suppressed, just as she walked through the door.

It was refreshing. Even in the cold winter, it would seem she carried the sensation of spring with her. Jin enjoyed it and thought nothing else of it.

"Santa is going to bring you presents, and no one is going to hurt you." Anissa's gentle tone halted the young girl's sniffling. Jin pushed his glasses further back onto his nose. He was of course aware that female minds function in a certain way which allowed them to sympathize easier than male minds. However, textbook explanations rarely seemed to satisfy real life. Jin could still not comprehend how Anissa could even give such a stubborn child so much kindness. At Chloe's age she is perfectly aware of the need for her shot and the consequences of her not getting it. There is no excuse for her to act this way.

Anissa had managed to get the orange haired girl on her feet.

"I'm tough! This shot is nothing! You don't even have to hold my hand Grandpa!" The little girl exclaimed as she climbed on to the clinic's cot. Jin took advantage of the young girl's change of heart. He was soon standing next to the cot with the syringe still in hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ramsey mouth a "Thank You" to Anissa. She simply smiled as she returned to her little brother's side; Taylor's hand in hers. Jin made a mental note. Having multiple people in this section of the clinic was distracting. He would have to bring it up with Irene later.

"I would advise you look away and exhale as I inject the shot." The doctor hastily repeated the boiler plate instruction that he could say in his sleep. He placed his gloved hand on the upper part of Chloe's arm, right below the shoulder. She slightly shuddered at his touch.

_That is a normal reaction of human when they are faced with something that displeases them. _Jin reminded himself as his gaze found a vein on Chloe's shoulder. It wasn't a big deal. He would be foolish to take it personally. Many other patients have recoiled from his and other medical professionals' touch.

Pushing back his thoughts, Jin pressed the syringe against the slender shoulder, the needle entering the vein with ease. Chloe whimpered. The doctor could feel her yearn to move and stop the pain in her shoulder.

"Don't move." Jin ordered simply. The needle was still injecting its contents into the vein. If she moved it would only cause her more pain. Chloe took a sharp inhale of breath, Jin could tell, with all his experience, that she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Finished." Jin stated pulling the syringe away from Chloe. Ramsey stepped forward to his grandchild and Irene asked Chloe which band aid she wanted. Turning his back to his former patient Jin now faced Anissa and her little brother. He would have to walk by them to sterilize the needle and throw away his now used gloves.

Anissa still had that soft smile on her lips. Jin started towards the sink behind them. His feet made soft clicks against the floor as he walked. The closer he got to Anissa, the stronger her scent became. He pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose and focused on the clean counter several feet behind the two people.

Jin knew this simple task shouldn't bother him this much. He was simply walking past a waiting patient and their guardian. Was the guardian's alluring scent that was bothering him so much? Perhaps. Therefore the solution was simple.

His feet continued to hit the floor in a rather posh manner as he walked. Now, however, Jin was being careful to keep from inhaling any oxygen carrying the troublesome scent. He was holding his breath.

"You're very good at what you do, Doctor." Anissa spoke. The words danced off her tongue while doing a very well choreographed waltz with her serene voice. Jin was surprised. He had not expected her to speak to him, much less compliment him, but of course his exterior didn't show it. He was about a foot in front of Anissa and to her right about six inches. When the brunette women spoke Jin had lost a small part of his composure. He took a breath.

Being so close to Anissa made the scent all the more powerful. Jin could identify different components of the scent itself; a small hint of strawberries closely accompanied by the ever passive, clean aroma of fabric softener. It was as if the latter was relying on the fruity bouquet for survival. Jin took another mental note. Hesitation is often a common lead to misunderstandings. He needed to reply to Anissa or else deal with having to converse further. That would lead to more breathing, giving the fragrance more time to become comfortable. It would be hard to Jin to focus on his job if he had this scent on this mind.

The doctor made sure his foot steps didn't falter.

"Thank you," Jin continued walking; now passing Anissa. His sharp sense of hearing made Jin aware that the one he had been conversing with inhaled, like she was preparing to speak more.

"Taylor, please come over here for your check up." Irene's voice assuaged Jin's worry of having to continue conversing with Anissa. The cool surface of the counter was calming. He could feel the temperature of the smooth tile underneath his gloved fingers. While peeling the gloves off his hands Jin dwelled on the familiar scent of medical equipment. While trying to clear his mind of the utterly pleasing, but distracting scent Anissa carried with her, the doctor listened to the conversation occurring behind him.

"This may take a bit, would you mind going back to the waiting room?" Irene's voice was explanatory while still managing to be benevolent to Anissa.

"Of course not." Anissa answered matching the amount of kindness in Irene's voice. Soft clicks rang from her shoes as she walked back to the front part of the Clinic.

A small wave of Jin's current problem reached him as she walked. Jin quickly slightly lowered his head, inhaling the medical scent more rapidly. At least his battle was over. Jin released an inward sigh of relief. Anissa would be out in the front part of the Clinic. He would be back here in order to administer Taylor's-

A quiet sigh escaped Jin's lips. Taylor was here for a check up. Irene could handle that herself meaning he would have to man the front desk in her absence.

The front desk in the waiting room where Anissa was.

Yet another mental note was taken by Jin. Does the human mind work harder in search of a solution when faced by a miniscule dilemma rather than a larger one? So hard as to ignore simple facts? Perhaps he would need to look into it later. Now after sterilizing the needle and removing his gloves, Jin had to go to the front desk. Great.

-

Jin felt slightly restless. His body just didn't want to sit still. This was out of the ordinary. Normally Jin is rather proud of how well he could control himself. Today though, sitting behind the front desk, Jin couldn't even keep his fingers still. They seemed to intertwine with one another to no end. Desperate to stop the insane urge of movement he picked up a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it.

His slim fingers snatched a pen from his coat pocket while his eyes looked at the contents of the page. It was list of patients that he would have to see today. Jin looked at the pen in his hand. There was nothing for him to write on this piece of paper.

The realization made his fingers start to itch to move again.

He placed the clipboard down on the front desk with a quiet _thump_.

Movement caught Jin's eye.

Anissa had lifted her head to look at him. She was sitting with her legs crossed in a ladylike way across the room. Her crimson eyes had an inquisitive look while also tinged with worry.

"Jin, are you alright?" She asked, her voice quiet, but easy to hear in the rather silent clinic.

"I'm fine." Jin replied simply as he placed the pen back in his coat pocket. Speaking seemed to dull his restlessness. With Anissa's distance he didn't have to worry about the smell. It was faint enough that he could breathe enough for conversation easily.

"You seem…uneasy." Anissa continued, now uncrossing her legs, almost as if she was… Jin wasn't fond of the idea of Anissa approaching him. He was in a rather foul mood. Seeing the snow through the clinic's window and the irritatingly fidgety feeling he had were not making him a happy doctor.

"I told you I'm fine." The dark haired man replied as he pushed his glasses a little farther back on his nose. Anissa's expression obviously showed she wasn't convinced. She had been visiting the clinic for a long time now. It was odd to see Jin so tense and just…unable to control himself. Of course, Anissa knew that the doctor disliked the season. She couldn't blame him, for she much preferred warm spring to the cold chill of winter.

But…even in past winters Jin never acted like this. Had the trouble with Chloe upset him? Making up her mind, Anissa stood up.

"Are you sure? You really seem unlike yourself today. Is something the matter?" The long haired women persisted, even starting to walk towards Jin.

"Anissa, I already-" Jin started, his voice revealing some frustration only to be interrupted.

"Anissa, Taylor's check up is done." Irene's voice disrupted the conversation as Taylor walked into the waiting room pulling on his left ear.

Anissa turned to Irene and Taylor, trying her best to keep her hurt feelings from being expressed on her face. Jin using that kind of tone with her… It hurt her in an unexpected way.

"Is everything alright?" Anissa asked noticing how Taylor was pulling on his ear. He had been doing the same thing earlier.

"He seems to have an ear infection. It's a rarer kind so the type of medicine used for it is different." Irene explained calmly. Her tone lessened Anissa's concern.

"Different in what kind of way?" She asked, still sounding worried.

"It's a type of eardrop made with an assortment of herbs that need to be ground down to a past then mixed with an anesthetic liquid. The thing that makes it different is that it's only effective if made and then immediately used as treatment." Irene continued.

"I see." Anissa replied looking at Taylor. He was scowling, obviously not wanting to have anything put in his ear even though anyone could tell it was bothering him.

"I'll have Jin stop by your farm with the ingredients; hopefully Taylor won't need more than one dose." The older women finished. She then added, "You two better get home. It really looks like the snow is coming down."

"Thank you very much." The brunette replied with a nod as her eyes flickered to Jin. His face portrayed no emotions only leaving him with a calm exterior. The hurt feeling she had harbored was now replaced with worries about Taylor and the stormy weather.

"Let's go home, sis." Taylor whined as he headed towards the door. Anissa had no choice, but to follow him.

-

Leaving Jin to dwell behind this front desk, Irene took care of the next patient whom had also come for a check up. When the patient had left, Jin's foul mood got the best of him.

"We still have some more patients today. I can't go to Soufflé Farm." Jin stood up from behind the front counter with his brow bent with frustration. Soufflé Farm was on the other side of town. It would take extra long to get there in the bad weather, not to mention getting back. Plus _he_ was the doctor. Jin needed to be here.

Irene shook her head as she walked shifted through a cabinet full of medicinal ingredients, "All the patients are coming to have a check up. I can handle it." Irene had an assortment of herbs and a small bottle in her hands as she approached the front desk. "I think you have some business with Anissa also." Irene's tone was cautious, like she didn't want to upset Jin.

Jin scowled as Irene put the herbs in an air tight bag. She held them out to Jin, looking at him expectantly. It was like he was ten years old all over again and his grandmother was making him bring cookies to the new neighbors.

"Remember, do a double dosage. The infection shouldn't be very strong since it is winter. Meaning the-"

"Meaning that the supporting bacteria that would leave Taylor at risk for the infection to get worse aren't as plentiful and if I double the amount it will wipe it out with one treatment. I know." Jin grumped. Irene's hardened gaze made Jin feel like a small child again. It wouldn't have surprised him if she started scolding him about his attitude.

The elderly women's gaze spoke almost as clearly as actual words. _Just do it._

"Fine." Jin gave in, snatching the bag of herbs and vile from his grandmother. Slipping them into a large pocket in his doctor coat he hastily walked towards the door, tired of feeling like a kid again.

"Don`t forget to take your-!" Irene called, but Jin didn't pay attention to it as he slammed the clinic door. When a cold rush of wind slapped his face and the billowing snowflakes made it hard for him to open his eyes was when he realized he forgot his winter coat.

He should have turned around, headed back inside, and grabbed his coat. Jin knew that. He also knew that he didn't feel like seeing a smug look on his grandmother's face. Muttering vain insults about to the weather, Jin trudged through the snow towards Soufflé Farm.

-

**Author's Note: As I said this story was originally going to be for ChaosMorning's contest, but the deadline passed and I still haven't finished it. I wanted it to be **_**so**_** great that it took me forever to get it written… I still plan to finish it, plan on a few more chapters. AnissaxJin fics are severely lacking anyway….**


End file.
